


Lucifer Rising

by waywarddaughter13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addiction, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Graphic description of torture, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character Death(s), Torture, description of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddaughter13/pseuds/waywarddaughter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Princess of Hell falls for a Winchester, but turns on him just to drag him to hell and torture him? Ariel is the biological daughter of Crowley, who is the King of Hell, had been a part of Azazel's plan from the beginning. She wiggled her way into the lives of the Winchesters after Sam had left for Stanford. What happens when she achieves her goal and frees Lucifer from the cage? Will Dean's love for her bring back whatever humanity she had or will she find herself the new Queen of Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princess of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't canon that Crowley was King during the third season, I also know that he wasn't introduced until Season 5. This was done solely for my story line.

“Ariel, you are the Princess of hell. You cannot just run around with the damn Winchesters!" Crowley screamed. He was pissed that I had been hunting with the Winchesters. Again. He just didn't understand, I loved Dean, not that I would ever tell him. It wasn't plausible. Princess of Hell and a hunter, Dean Winchester nonetheless, was irrational. "Don't you think I know that? I've tried to walk away." I yelled back. I've had this inner battle with my humanity all my life and I was getting tired. I was so damn tired. "You obviously aren't trying hard enough. What do you think these nimrods will do to you once they figure out who you really are? hmm? Do you think Dean will accept you? I don't bloody think so!" He had a point. Dean wouldn't accept me. He would hunt me. He would kill me. "you're right father. I will bid my farewells. I'll stop fighting. I will give in." I sighed. I had to shut it off. I needed to shut it off. With that I disappeared.

*(Dean's POV)*

"Sam, have you seen Ari?" I was worried. She had never been gone this long. A couple hours at most, but it's been almost twelve. I paced back and forth in the crappy motel room we had been staying in. "She left a note saying she needed to think. Whatever the hell that means." Sam replied. I have no clue. Fuck. Where is she? With that thought, the door flung open. "Hello Boys." Ariel. Not Ariel. Demon. Her eyes were black as coal. "Get out of her you black eyed bitch!" screamed Sam. She smirked. "Now Sammy is that anyway to speak to a lady? What did your mommy teach.. Oh wait, she didn't." She laughed. That is not my Ariel. It can't be. "Exorci---" I started to exorcise her, when she pinned me against the wall.

"Dean Dean Dean, that just won’t get you anywhere. I'm not possessed. I was born this way. Granted I had some shred of humanity, but that's long gone." She's a demon? A born, flesh and blood, demon? What the hell? "Ariel wha--" Sammy was now pinned against the wall. "Now guys I'm only going to say this once. Let me go. I'm done playing hunter. I have a throne calling my name. Don't look for me, don't try to save me. If you so much as breathe in my direction I will drag you to hell myself. Got it? Good. It's been fun fellas." With that she was gone. I gasped for air. She's really gone. "What the fuck?" Sammy cursed. "What did she mean by throne?" I shook my head. No. This, this can't be happening. "Ariel is- She isn't a-- She can't be a--" I just couldn't wrap my head around it. "I have to go after her Sammy." Screw what she said. I had lost my mother, my father, I almost lost Sammy, I can't lose the love of my life. "Dean you heard her, she wasn't joking. Maybe we should just let her go." Sam's words stung, bringing tears to my eyes. I have to let her go.

*(Ariel's POV)*

(One year later)

It had been a pretty productive year for hell. Our sales were up. Our fatality rate was down by five percent and I was turning out to be a damn good Princess. Crowley had left me in charge while he went on a business trip. Needless to say, I was having a grand ole time. When I wasn't on the throne barking orders, I was at the mansion drinking scotch, relaxing. Things were slowing down a bit, so after the last meeting, I was headed home. That is until I was stopped by some run of the mill crossroads demon. "Your highness. I have an important deal, I thought you would like to see it through yourself." She announced as she bowed. "Explain." I demanded. She took a breath, she seemed scared. "It's Dean Winchester, your majesty. It seems that Sam has died and Dean wants him back." Sam's dead? Shit, but Dean in hell. He'd be a great addition. "Make the deal. Give him no more than a year." She stood staring. "What in the bloody hell are you waiting on?!" I spat. She stammered and was gone. I needed to pay a visit to someone from my past.

His dark brown hair was caked in blood. He was strung up a hundred ways from Sunday. "Will you pick up a blade?" Alastair asked. Through gritted teeth John spat "Fuck off." He screamed as Alastair sliced and diced his flesh away. "Alastair I need a moment with Ol' Johnny Boy here." I stated. He looked at me and bowed. "As you wish." John was breathing heavy, tears streaming down his bloody face. "Hello John. It's been a while." I smiled. I hunted with John and Dean, around the same time Sam had left for Stanford, back when I had my humanity. I saved his skin many times, it's almost poetic for me to be removing it. "Ar-- Ariel?" He coughed and blood spat out. "Hey now, these are new boots. But yes John it's me." He still looked shocked, so I explained.

"My father is the King of Hell. You sold your soul to him. I, as his daughter, am the princess and next in line for the throne. But none of that is why I am visiting you." I picked up the scalpel that Alastair had previously used on him. Before I told him about Sam dying and Dean selling his soul, I was going to have fun.  "Now Johnny, are you ready to get off those hooks? I'm sure it's highly uncomfortable. All you have to do is take this scalpel and carve into someone's pretty pretty soul." I basically sang as I drug the blade across his chest. He looked at me. "What the hell happened to you Ariel? I took you in, treated you like family?! And all along you were a demon? Bitch." I laughed. That was true. He did take me in. Everything I know about hunting, I learned from John Winchester. "I take that as a 'no'. Okay then. Well I'll just cut to the chase. Sammy's dead, John. Dean is selling his soul as we speak. Like father, like son. I'll be sure to put him right next to you. Toodles."

In the time period as Dean selling his soul, he had also killed Azazel with the help of John. That was okay. I knew Azazel's plan. In no time, the devil's gate had opened and hundreds, maybe a thousand, demons had escaped to earth. I had a nice chat with one before all of this shit had gone down.

*(Flash Back)*

"You can't fail Ruby. These boys are clever. After me, Dean won't trust you. I know that. But that doesn't matter. He will be out of the way in a year's time. Sam is the target. He's the chosen one. He is Lucifer's vessel. Do what you have to to get into his life. If you have to play for their side, do it. I will keep you safe. Only I and Lilith will know." I brought my hand to her face. "Do you trust me?" She nodded "Of course, babe." She brought her lips to mine. The kiss lasted a few minutes. As I pulled away, I said, "Make sure you make it out the gate okay? The plan tanks if you don't make it out. And here, take this." I handed her my demon blade. "Handle this with care. It can kill demons. Don't lose it." She stood straight, eyes connected with mine. I could see the concern in her. She was terrified. "Relax love. It will work out. Now go." I kissed her one last time and sent her on her way.

*(End Flashback)*

**  
**I had passed the time with the normal stuff. I had court in the mornings, dealing with traitors. I spent my afternoons with my father discussing future plans. Nights were my favorite though. I spent those working bars, talking gullible, needy people into selling their souls. Before I knew it, it had been a year. I was sitting in the foyer of the mansion, downing glass after glass of Johnnie Walker Blue Label. "Madam, today is the day." My assistant said. Today was the day that Dean Winchester's deal would cash in. John had escaped the night the gate had opened, but that didn't matter. I knew the first seal. Dean was more righteous than John any day of the week. That was part of the reason why I loved him. I downed one more full glass finishing off the scotch. "Thank you. Please get me another bottle from the cellar, Phillip."

I needed Lilith. As I stood I swayed a bit, feeling the effect of the scotch. I gathered myself and walked to my summoning table. "invoco te iubeo vos venire ad me, ut mihi! invoco te iubeo vos venire ad me, ut mihi! invoco te iubeo vos venire ad me, ut mihi!" Lilith appeared in my doorway. "You summoned me majesty?" Why she enjoyed possessing children, I had no clue. Whatever floats her boat I guess. "Yes. I need to know that the plan is in motion. The Winchesters are after you." She giggled. "Of course your majesty. Sam believes that Ruby is on their side. He also thinks that I own Dean's soul. I shall be in New Harmony, Indiana. Are you still planning on collecting Dean?" she asked. My humanity scratched at me, telling me that this was wrong. I shut that down immediately. "Yes. I will be there. He will not go until I get there. That is an order!" She nodded. "You may leave now." With that she was gone and Phillip had returned with my scotch. "Thank God," I giggled at the irony, "I need this. Here take the glass. I don't need it any longer." I slowly walked to my room, bottle in hand. Tonight I drag Dean Winchester, the love of my life, to Hell.


	2. To spill blood in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during season 3 finale, then goes into Dean's time in hell. 
> 
> WARNING: Details of torture. Dean being tortured and Dean torturing.

In New Harmony, Indiana I found myself stalking the Winchesters. They had Bobby Singer with them. Ruby had shown up not long after. Her and Dean got into a brawl. I could hear bits and pieces. Something about taking her knife and that she could have saved him but it was too late now. Damn. I knew she was smart but playing Sam by saying she could save Dean was absolutely brilliant. Family is their Achilles heel. It was going to be the death of them. Literally.

After being chased into a trap by some of my loyal subjects, Lilith had taken over Ruby's vessel. I thought it was time for me to make my grand entrance as Hell hounds were circling the house.

"Hello boys. Lilith." Dean looked at me with hopeful eyes but it was Sam who spoke up. "Ariel. Save him. Please." He gave me that all too famous puppy dog face. I chuckled. "Tsk tsk tsk. Sammy, what kind of princess would I be if I freed him of his deal? Hell lived up to their side of the bargain. You're alive and kicking. Now dean's soul is mine." I flashed a smile Dean's way. He looked surprised at the knowledge of this new information. "That's right, you thought she held your deal? Dean you should have known that Bela was nothing but a lying thief. She did exactly what I told her to." He winced as Lilith pushed him harder into the table he was laying on. "You? You own my soul?! Ariel. How could you- how- how are you so evil?" He breathed. I walked over and leaned into him, lightly pressing my lips to his. "This is what happens when humanity is twisted and prodded at until it breaks. This is what will happen to you Dean." I could hear the low growls of the hell hounds, waiting to tear him apart. "It's time, love." I proceeded to walk to the door and open it, all the while ignoring Sam's screams to "stop" and "save his brother". I let an evil smirk cross my face as I spoke, "sic him boy." Lilith laughed uncontrollably as the dog ripped and tore Dean's insides to mush. She turned to Sam.

"your turn." A blast of white light filled the room. As it faded away, I could see the silhouette of Sam standing there. It was true. He is the chosen one. "Wha- how is this possible? You should be dead!" Sam lunged for the knife I had given Ruby. He was going to kill Lilith. She smoked out before he even had the blade in his hand. He turned to me. "I'm sorry Sam." I vanished into thin air, leaving him to mourn over Dean's mangled corpse. I had returned to hell.

I found Dean, after hours of searching. There he was. The green eyes were faded. Lifeless. He looked just like John, strung up, hooks in his tan flesh. He had no clue I was there. I completely immersed myself into the sight, the blood that was dripping from the hooks, the way the blood that was drizzling from his mouth. His previously pearly white teeth were stained red. It didn't take long for me to start focusing on his screams for help. "Somebody help me. Sam. Saaaaaaaaaaaam!" 

*(Dean's POV)*

My eyes sprung open at the feeling of my flesh being torn away. My gaze was met by familiar caramel brown eyes. "Hello Dean." She spoke. "Welcome to hell." I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her wavy black hair still hung right below her ass. Even in hell she was fucking beautiful. "Ariel? Why are you here?" Why couldn't I get some ugly ass fucker torturing me. Why did it have to be Ariel? I guess this is my eternal hell, being tortured endlessly by the girl of my dreams. "Why wouldn't I be here? I tortured your daddy, and now I'm going to torture you." Her eyes flashed black as her lips curled into a smile that was all so evil. "Just kidding. I have better things to do. Alastair is going to be ripping into your ass. Unless you'd like to get off the rack now?" Off the rack? I just got on. I think. Who knows. "Well Princess, if we weren't already here, I'd tell you to go to hell." I spat at her. She just shook her head. At that moment a man walked in, Alastair I assumed. Ariel turned her back on me and faced the man.

"You do whatever you have to. That son of a bitch will break. You let me know as soon as he does. Make him say yes." She walked out of the room. "Ah Dean. You spark such an interest in the Princess. She wants you to break, and so you will." Alastair drove his blade right into my kidney. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I felt the gush of blood trickle down my side. "Look at me when I torture you boy." The demon yelled. I couldn't lift my eyes to him. "Will you pick up my blade?" He questioned. I shook my head. This time I felt his blade drag across my abdomen over and over, until finally all I could see was black.

 

*(Ariel's POV)*

It's been three months since I drug Dean to hell. He really surprised me. He hadn't given up yet. Alastair is the best hell has to offer. I guess I need to take things into my own hands. I heard a soft knock as the throne room doors opened. "Madam, I have a message from Alastair." Philip stated. I told him to call me not send a fucking messenger. "What is it Philip?" I asked. He got timid like I wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Spit it out, I don't have all damn day." I spat. "He, the Winchester, Ma'am, wants you. He wants you to torture him." What? Why would Dean want me to... "Thank you, you may leave Philip." I was in the torture chambers within minutes of the message.  "Alastair." I said as I entered Dean's room. "Princess, he has asked for you personally. I figured you wouldn't resist. You are my best student. " He said with a smirk. This was true. I rarely turned down the opportunity to torture anyone, let alone Dean Winchester. "Thank you, you may leave us now. I'd like to get straight to it." I grinned. I walked up to the man I use to love with all my heart.

"Hello darling. Did you just miss me that much?" I laughed. He looked at me. His green eyes had faded. They use to be so alive with hope, happiness, love. Now they were full of pain, sorrow, with just a hint of hate. "Ariel. I didn't think you would come. I guess I'm pretty important to the princess." He spat at me. I actually felt sorry. My humanity was beginning to show through. I shook that feeling fast. "Well Dean you are important to me. I mean you were the best lay of my life." I said, knowing that it'll hurt him. "But that's all we were though right? Sex? I wonder how your daddy would feel if he found out his sons were screwing demons?" Dean look at me confused. "That's right Dean. You remember Ruby? Little Sammy is getting busy with her as we speak. And from what she tells me, he knows what he's doing. I think I chose the wrong brother."

 

That got to him. I could see the tears begin to form. "You bitch." he whispered. I walked to the table of wonderful tools Alastair had set up for me. He had laid out my favorite Athame. The blade was forged from dragon's blood. The hilt made of onyx with diamonds embedded in it.  I brought the blade to his chest and asked, "So Dean what's it gonna be? You wanna get off the rack yet?" He clinched his jaw as I dug the blade into his ribs. "N...... no. No." He panted. Damn. He is as strong as Alastair said. "It's gonna take more than that to break me babe. Talking about banging my brother ain't gonna get you anywhere. I'd actually have to feel something for that to matter to me." I plunged the blade into his heart. He let out the most blood curdling scream. "It's not nice to lie Dean. I can see into that pretty pretty head of yours. You're still madly in love with me. Even as a, how did you put it, 'black eyed bitch'. Now tell me," I twisted the knife, he grunted through his clenched teeth. "Do you want off?" I had picked up another blade and pludged it into his liver and twisted. "Answer me, you bastard!" I yelled. The tears running down his face were a good sign.

He's breaking. I twisted the blade again. "aahhhhrraaggh. Yes. Yes." He cried. "Yes. I'll do it. Just stop. Please. Stop." I grinned as I removed the blades from his body. "Good choice. You don't want to know what I was going to do next. Alastair will be your teacher. He will come get you down." I told him. He raised his head to look at me. "You. I want you." he pleaded. I walked over to him. I placed my hands on his face. "I'm sorry baby. I don't teach." I placed a soft kiss on his lips and walked away. I shut the door on the man and called for Alastair. He walked up and bowed. "He said yes. Get him down. Now. Gotta get the show on the road." He bowed again and entered the room.

 

*(Dean's POV)*

I said yes. I couldn't take the pain. I broke. I'm going to torture souls, just as I was. Thirty years. Thirty years I held out. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hasn't seen Alastair walk back into the room. "Well, well Dean. I see you've decided to give in. I promise it's loads of fun." He looks so happy. What a sick bastard. My teeth clenched as I was pulled off the rack and the hooks were removed. The wounds instantly healed though. "Bring his first soul." Alastair yelled. It was a pretty girl. Maybe in her late twenties. I can't do this. I help people. "You have no choice Winchester." Alastair mumbled. God. Stay out of my head. "Pick up the blade. And rip into her. This is who you are now. You don't save people.  You save yourself. Welcome to the rest of your eternity Dean." He chuckled, but I did as I was told. Forgive me was the last thought that went through my brain as I drug the blade through her flesh.

*(Ariel's POV)*

As I walked down the corridors back to my throne I could hear the screams of Dean training. I couldn't help but smile. "So it begins" I said to myself. "I just started the Apocalypse." **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no rights to spn or the characters.

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters listed except for Ariel and Philip. ^_^


End file.
